1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resolver having specific structural characteristics for fixing a stator in a housing.
2. Description of Related Art
As a resolver structure in which a stator is fixed in a housing, techniques described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-190598, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-178603, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-172164, are known. A technique using ultrasonic welding is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No 2010-190598, a technique using an adhesive is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-178603, and a technique using a rivet is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-172164.